


Songs of Love

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, more ships and fandoms to follow as needed.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: The Situation. Person A unexpectedly shows up during a rainstorm at person B’s place and the couple ends up somehow listening to already mentioned song. And who knows maybe feelings will end up being confessed and things will get a little smutty.Or maybe not.Guess you’ll just have to read and find out.Multiple couples. (Or that’s the idea at least. You can see from my other ill-fated attempts at starting a series like this but eah I’m doing it anyways)And yes, this was born because I’m a sucker for this kind of thing and yes also because I listened to this song on a loop for hours on end. Sue me I like this song and these couples.First Up: SuperCorp with the song Everything by Lifehouse
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 11





	1. SuperCorp Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> SuperCorp will be split into two to avoid an extra-long chapter. And because I'm still working out a few things.

The rain is starting to lull her to sleep the longer she listened to it. Sitting a little slumped over in her office chair alone in her penthouse apartment absently swirling the amber of her chosen alcohol around in its glass.

She takes another swallow as she hears another low roll of thunder from outside the only thought on her mind:

Kara hates thunderstorms.

Lena lets out a small groan as she swivels her chair and reaches for the decanter behind the desk as the thought crosses her mind while she refills her glass.

Why should she care what the other woman hates?

It wasn’t like they were friends anymore anyway so she should stop caring. Stop wondering what her ex-best friend was doing now the longer the rain beat against the large window that had replaced the outer wall leading to the balcony of her penthouse.

Was she laying on her bed in her own apartment huddled up under a mountain of blankets with her hands clasped over her ears rocking back and forth as she waited for the storm to pass?

Did she head to Alex’s to snuggle with her tough as nails big sister letting Alex calm away her fears? If she had would Kelly be there to help? Where Alex and Kelly even seeing one another anymore?

Actually, the longer she things on those kinds of thoughts as she twists around in her chair Lena swears, she can almost make out her ex-best friend silhouetted against the darkness of the surrounding skyline as the lightning cracks across the sky outside.

And not her super-powered world-saving hero persona at that.

No in that flash of light all she sees is Kara.

Just Kara. Without her glasses of course now, she knew those were simply part of her disguise to pass as human.

Her blue eyes were wet with tears, her clothes damp from the rain her long blonde hair heavy from the downpour now plastered across her face and her neck as she hovers just outside the reach of the office lights and balcony’s reach.

Like a pitiful drowned rat looking angel in rain-soaked clothes.

Lana shakes her head and looks again. Seeing nothing this time she lets out a slow breathtaking another larger swallow of her drink. This is just the quarantine messing with her mind. Just her mind playing on her longing for some kind of human contact the longer she is forced to go without it while the world rips itself apart in panic. And with the storm naturally, her mind chose Kara for its longing point.

It was the only science-based answer she could come up with as she forces her eyes back to the schematics, she was meant to be looking over

That is until a tentative knock caught her ear even over the sounds of the oncoming storm brewing outside the window.

At first, she ignores it but when it sounds again a tad louder this time as she finishes off the last little splash of amber in her tumbler Lena gives in with a groan and gets up.

“This better be important.” She calls out as she crosses to the door and pulls it open in one smooth motion.

The first thing she notices was that at least this version of her ex-best friend was wearing for different clothes than the one she’d just spotted outside her widow a few moments before. The second was that besides her guests drenched appearance on her doorstep was that she was holding her right arm way to gingerly for it to be anything other than injured in some way. And third, was how the glare of the lights overhead really do cast the shivering blonde as nothing short of angelic as she stands in front of her in her rain-soaked pjs.

“What happened to you.” Lena asks as soon as she’d recovered from the surprise at finding the ‘Girl of Steel’ huddled and bleeding on her doorstep enough to speak. Her first question immediately followed by an even more curiously asked “Why didn’t you go to Alex’s place?”

Kara drops her head like a scolded puppy as she gives her answer without looking up from inspecting her own rain ruined sock covered feet. “A…A…Al….” she tries to stammer out her teeth chattering so badly from the cold that she can’t even manage her older sister’s name.

“Oh, for the love of Rao get in here.” Lena gives in holding the door wider for her.

Kara hesitates peeking up at her as if she wasn’t sure she’d heard her correctly.

“Alright stay out there then if you want, but I’m going to get you a towel.”

Kara had yet to move when Lena turns and starts heading toward the massive bathroom the penthouse offered.

She comes back to find Kara had at least moved out of the hallway and into the apartment now standing with her arms wrapped tightly around herself shivering like an adorable leaf on the mat with the front door closed and properly locked back up behind her.

“You can come in farther than the doorway you know.” Lena sighs setting the rather impressive stack of fluffy white towels down on the kitchen island.

Kara shakes her head just enough that Lena can tell her head had moved in denial “I don’t want to track….” She starts to argue her teeth still chattering like crazy as she hugs herself even tighter trying to warm herself back up.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers you get your butt over here right now.” Lena ordered unrolling a towel as if unsheathing a sword while she spoke. Her eyes as hard as emeralds as she stared the shivering alien in her doorway down.

Given the absence of any green veins running up her neck or any other bits of skin she was able to see without asking the other woman to strip her clothes off completely Lena could only guess that at some point Kara had blown out her powers leaving the city hero more or less human until she’d taken in enough solar energy to recharge herself.

With a soft huff, Kara does as she asks her wet socks squishing across the floor as she walked.

“Thank you.” Lena grumbles wrapping the fluffy white cloth as tightly as she could around Kara’s shoulders once she was within reach.

“N…No….Th….thank….you.” Kara corrects trying to use her none dominate hand to pat some of the water away as Lena goes for another towel from the waiting stake.

A loud crack of lightning shakes the widows and causing Kara to let out a soft cry in surprise and drop the towel in panic. Her eyes were wide and so fearful that Lena can almost forget about her deception enough to pull her in for a comforting hug.

Almost.

Instead, Lena steps into Kara’s unfused sightline her hand reaching out cautiously to rest against the blonde’s vibrating shoulder.

“Kara?”

No response.

“Kara.” Lena tries again talking a little louder this time as she gives the alien woman’s shoulder a little squeeze to get her attention.

Still, nothing as Kara’s unfocused eyes linger on the flashes of light crisscrossing the sky outside. She was vibrating in fear now and given how cold and wet she was from Lena assumes was walking all the way here in this downpour she needed to think fast before she had one sickly superhero on her hands.

“Kara I’m going to bring you to the bathroom with me alright? You need to get out of those wet clothes and warmed up or your sister will try and kill me for endangerment.” she rants keeping her hand pressed around the blonde’s shoulder while her other hand reached for the hand Kara was keeping tucked tightly against her chest wanting some other way of leading her.

The yelping hiss of pain that followed had Lena tripping over herself to back away her hands raised while she stammered several apologies as Kara cradles her injured hand.

Lena hated to admit that she was grateful for Kara’s pain. At least because of her hand she wasn’t focused on the storm anymore.

“Sorry Kar” Lena murmurs while Kara bends to pick up her fallen towel from the floor. “I really am sorry but I just-- I need to get you warmed up so you catch a cold or something before you get those powers of yours back and you weren’t seeming to remember I was here with you.”

Kara swallows her eyes flickering to the window wall then back to meet Lena’s concerned gaze.

“Can I look at your arm at least?”

The not so super superhero nodes but has trouble with pushing her wet shirt sleeve up enough to be any help.

Lena stills her hands and after wrapping her up in yet another towel and retrieving a small medical kit from under her sink leads Kara over to the sofa and guides her down. “Now this may sting a little.” She warns already taring open one of the disinfectant wipes as she rests Kara’s arm in her lap.

“I feel down the stairs.” Kara confesses in a small voice answering Lena’s yet to be asked question once she’d finished rolling up the sleeve of the blonde’s shirt enough to see the source of the bleeding she’d spotted earlier.

“How many exactly did you hit on the way down?” Lena asks before she could repress the question seeing just who scrapped up Kara’s arm was as she wiped away the drying blood and wrapped it in a protective layer of gaze.

“Alex went to Gotham before the storm hit.” Kara says her voice clearer now while she answers another of Lena’s earlier asked questions rather than the one just added to the list. “If she had known it was coming, I think she would have stayed a little longer so we could have sister cuddles.” She guesses as she huddles under the warmth of the towel hanging around her shoulders. “It’s just she and Kelly have been fighting so much ever since the VR thing….”

Lena wanted to ask what she was talking about but chose to hold her tongue concentrating instead on heating up some chicken broth she’d decided to serve the chilly hero sitting on her sofa.

“…..I mean come on they are soulmates after all. So really who can deny that kind of love?”

Lena only hums in agreement at the soft-spoken revelation while she stirs. “Wait who are soulmates?”

“Alex and Maggie.” Kara hiccupped now hugging her knees to her chest as her eyes find Lena’s.

“Oh. Well yeah. I’d say it’s about time those two got back together.” Lena shrugs. Even being as distinct as she was since the not so final attempt to get Lex out of her life that ended in her being let in on apparently the worst and best-kept secret in all of National City, Lena could tell that Alex wasn’t nearly as happy with her new girlfriend as she had been with the tiny detective that had first captured her heart enough to get the agent to propose marriage to her. She’d heard and apparently now Alex had as well how Maggie had chosen to move back to her old stomping ground in Gotham City after their split.

“It would be nice to know that at least someone in this mashed-up new universe of ours will be able to have something resembling a happy love life.”

Kara lets out a shaky breath in agreement but otherwise said nothing until Lena returned to the living room carrying two mugs of steaming chicken broth. “Thanks.”

Lana nodes back choosing to curl up on the other end of the couch from Kara leaving only a small pillow-shaped bit of distance between them. Why she did instead of taking a seat in one of the two chairs beside the couch she didn’t really know as she takes another sip from her mug letting the warmth of it slide down her throat just as Kara as doing a few inches away.


	2. SuperCorp Pt2: Lena's Theme

It wasn’t until she’d heard the hard thunk of it hitting the floor once she peeled her pants off that Kara remembered she’d brought her phone with her as she dashed out of her apartment when the thought of being alone during this monster of a thunderstorm became too much.

What surprised her more when she’d fished it out of her pocket was the fact that the device wasn’t completely waterlogged and actually turned on when she pressed the power button.

She and Lena had polished off three mugs of broth between them before the raven-haired beauty that she’d once been allowed to call her best friend had sent her into the bathroom for a warm shower while Lena hunts up some dryer clothes for her when the shiver of her more human body started up again.

She finds the song she wants easy enough after pulling up the music app. Even when it looked as if Alex had hacked her phone again and jokingly renaming the song ‘ _Lena’s theme’_ in her playlist of favorites.

After rolling her eyes at her sister’s actions and clicking the song on anyway as she starts peeling off the rest of her clothes Kara begins to fell a little more human for the first time since leaving her own apartment for Lena’s.

It’s a few lines into the beginning of the song that Kara starts singing along as a way to distract herself as she waits for the water to fill up the tub once she’d finished peeling off the last of her clothes leaving her cover in nothing but a towel. She’d thought of just taking a fast shower and being done with it, but that idea had gone out the window once she’d seen the tub placed in the corner of Lena Luthor’s hotel suite shaming level master bathroom.

“This is Lifehouse isn’t it?”

Kara panics at the question her hands fumbling to fix the slip of her towel as the asker steps into a more visible sightline as the song continues playing.

“This song. Its _Everything_ by Lifehouse right?”

“Lena what----What are you….” Kara squeaks her eyes finding Lena’s in the refection of the mirror

Lena gives her a rather amused half-smile at that as she tosses her shirt away and starts to work on the button keeping her pants in place as she steadies herself against the bathroom door. “Well, I was going to just go back to the office to work on a few more reports until I remembered that for the moment you really have proper use of one hand at the moment.” She reminds nodding to the arm Kara still had tucked gingerly against her front.

Kara averts her eyes when those fall to the floor as well to be kicked away out of sight of the bathroom door leaving Lena clade in only her bra and underwear.

“What’s the matter Supergirl? This is _my_ apartment after all so why shouldn’t I be allowed to strip down in it?”

Later she’ll blame the heat of the room as the reason for the flush in her skin at the purr of the question.

“I know that Lena.”

If the other woman hears the caressive note in her voice at her name, she doesn’t comment as she crosses over to restart the song over again while Kara turns off the water before the tub overflows.

“ _Lena’s Theme?”_

Kara pails when her frazzled mind remembered that little detail just as soon as the words of left the other woman’s lips. “Alex is the one that changed it.” She blurted out

Lena gives a rather disbelieving sigh at that as she turns around her arms now crossed as she looks over Kara. “Whatever you say Kar.” She laughs as she saunters passed Kara and steps into the steaming tub underthings and all. “Humm just the right heat.”

Kara redoubles her grip on her towel going back to humming along with her song to keep from becoming a complete mess.

Rao how many nights had she fantasized about something like this since first meeting the gorgeous CEO?

Too many to count. Even during the times, she was on and off again dating Mon-El the raven-haired beauty at her side would be invading her mind as she got herself off.

“Well are you going to get in with me or what? This thing is big enough for both of us you know.”

Kara blushes for real this time and can’t really blame the heat “Lena I’m naked.”

This time its Lena’s turn to get flustered as her teeth find her lower lip for several long seconds until she answers “You’re also still shivering from walking here in this hell storm so get in here and warm-up or I swear to Rao Kara will get out of this tub and use your own phone to call your sister on you.”

Kara shakes her head horrified, but not about possibly being chewed out by her older sister. But because of what that call may be interrupting this very moment in Gotham. “You can’t Lena. Lena, please don’t. If Alex and Maggie…”

Lena shrugs her expression unreadable as she holds Kara’s gaze. “Even if they did and they are right this second she’ll still pick up if it's your number.” She knew playing the sister card was an incredibly low blow, but the water was lukewarm at best now, so she was running out of options in getting Kara warmer.

“Fine but close your eyes.”

Lena bits back a cooed tease of _‘aww is the Girl of Steel shy’_ in favor of doing as she was asked even going so far as to cove her closed eyes with her hand to prove she wouldn’t peak.

Oh, Rao did she want to peak.

How many nights had she gotten herself off on the thought of what her best friend looked like without her clothes on and more important what that body would feel like pressed against her own between the sheets? Even after she’d been let in on the fact Kara Danvers was Supergirl proving that for all her genius-level and then some intelligence she was still outsmarted by a ponytailed and a pair of glasses.

“Can you replay the song before you get in. I really like it.” Kara agrees with a soft “Sure” as her towel hits the floor.

Regardless of her eyes being closed Lena knows when Kara trips her way into the tub more than climbing in. So of course, she had to steady the currently unsteady superhero. It was just pure coincidence that her help ended with Kara tucked between her legs. The water wasn’t nearly as warm as it should be now, so Lena was going to have to resort to using body heat to get the job done.

Kara swears she tastes copper on her tongue once she finally lowers herself into the water under Lena’s guidance. One thing was sure though. She wasn’t that cold anymore. “Why are you being so nice to me?” it was a weak subject changer question but at least it was something to distract from the fact she was currently sitting naked and wet between Lena Luthor’s legs. Her head resting back against the dip of her former best friend’s shoulder as she gets comfortable in the other woman’s arms as she lets the lingering heat from the water chase away the chill. “You’ve made it quite clear that you still distrust me after everything. Why help me now?”

Lena is quiet for a long stretch her eyes on the floor as her teeth worry away at her lower lip as she thinks over the question. “Because Kara wanted my help.”

The blonde in question opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again when Lena continues to talk listing off her reasons for feeling the way she does. “Kara Danvers broke my heart. Kara Zor-El broke my trust. And Kara Zor-El Danvers broke my faith in myself. Made me question all over again if I truly was a villain or not. Hell, I’m still not sure.”

“No Lena no you could never….” Kara hastened to counter cursing herself for the gazillianth time over that particular conversation with her former best friend as she turns a little, so she was looking at the other woman properly.

_How can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this?_

Maybe it was just the romance of the song playing around them. Maybe it was because of the intimacy of their current position in the bathtub. Or the green fire that had become Lena’s eyes as Kara she searches for the right words to explain. The way the other woman’s hands feel against Kara’s skin under the warmth of the water.

The way Lena seemed to be leaning in at the just the right time when Kara was stretching to meet her.

Whatever it was Kara never wants to know.

All Kara wants to remember from this moment is how warm and soft Lena Luthor’s lip feel against her own when they finally connect.

 _Cause You're all I want_  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything

The kiss lasts for the rest of the song with each woman trading off every few lines in pressing the other up against one side of the tub all the time without breaking the feel of their lips on the others as their tongues seem to dance to the rhythm of the music.

Kara ends up being the last one of them on top. Lena’s arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders her pressed legs equality tight in the perfect bracket for the thigh Kara had braced between them during their kiss.

Then the spell seemed to break as soon as the song ends. Leaving them painting and breathing in the other's breath as they collected themselves.

“Guess your warm enough now huh?”

“I guess so.” Kara agrees pulling away

They are both still worked up, but neither is willing to push it that extra step.

“Maybe we should get out.” Lena suggests waiting for Kara’s node before she gets up. Yet as soon as they step out of the tub and are on the way to being semi-dry with the help of even more fluffy towels her arms are back around Kara’s shoulders drawing the blonde back against her welcoming warmth.

“What do you want Kara?” Lena wonders while her lips find the dip of the other woman’s shoulder bringing another whimpering mew from the blonde lips as the darker haired woman’s teeth scrape against the flash while their eyes find each other in the misted view of the mirror.

It's timed rather well to distract from another window-rattling crack from the raging storm outside.

“I’d have thought it was obvious by now.” Kara answers as Lena’s lips brushing a kiss against the shell of the blonde’s ear until Kara pivots to face her properly letting her arms drape around Lena’s shoulder keeping her close.

Amusement flickers deep in those green eyes the hero loved. “Well yes. My building's water pressure is rather fabulous.” She agrees with a small giggle at the huff that earns from the blonde in her arms.

Kara shudders at the feel of Lena’s hands framing her hips between the folds of her towel sliding up until the strip of cloth falls away and her arms are looped around the other woman’s neck in return. “Tell me Supergirl.”

“I just….I wanna be with you.” The raw honesty in her words is enough to knock most of the breath from Lena’s lungs as they hold the other's gaze. Kara’s legs hit the edge of the bed and naturally, she sinks down to sit on the end of it tugging Lena in, so she was standing between her legs.

“I’ve missed you, Lena.”

Lena’s prey leans back as she leans forward pressing her back against the bed as she climbs up after and over her. Just like she would so often in her dreams. Only this time she had the grounding feel of her dream woman’s hands against her hips to prove that this was all real. “I’ve missed you too Kara.”

That was the breaking point. Or maybe it was Kara’s arms around her neck tugging her down so the recovering super could clam Lena’s mouth with her own as a strong muscled leg hooked over her hips in quiet pleading consent.

Consent that Lena was determined to explore to the fullest extent as the night played out. She was going to enjoy pulling every begging whine she could from the woman in her bed before she was finished with her as she worked one hand down between them.

“A Luthor and a Super.” Kara hummed in a gasping whine as Lena’s finger found their target causing the blonde under her to tug a pillow down with her teeth to muffle a needy moan.

“Who knew.” Lana agreed tugging a whimpering Supergirl in for another calming quitting kiss while the worst of the storm plays itself out on the other side of the glass wall across from the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Sanvers


End file.
